


4:00AM Destiel ficlet

by Gremlin5869



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gremlin5869/pseuds/Gremlin5869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fighting comes with consequences but who said things can't be fixed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	4:00AM Destiel ficlet

When Cas and him fought, he would go driving after, Cas never knew where he went, he never asked, he was always too pissed, Dean wouldn’t have said anyway. Truth is, he always went to the same place, the park where they first met.

He remembered it like it was yesterday every time, bumping into this snooty business man in a slick suit, oh he was so pissed when he spilt his drink all over himself, but hey, anything to get the guy’s number, paid for dry cleaning and a drink or two while they waited.

After he was calm, he would always go back to their apartment, Cas was always asleep but he still slept on the couch.

This time it was different, it wasn’t their normal fighting they were yelling yeah, that was normal, they always did, but before it was about rent or gas money or who knows what else. This time it wasn’t just overdue rent, this time Cas was a mess and Dean’s voice kept cracking, this time they looked like hell and this time it had been going on for what seemed like forever. 

“Why the hell to you always make jokes? Do you think this is a joke? Is our relationship really that un important to you?” Cas was steaming.

“No! That’s not- No. I don’t think our relationship is a joke, you know that.”

“Then act like it! You storm out every time, you don’t listen to me and you brush my feelings off like they’re nothing.”

“Bullshit! I leave when you’ve repeated the same damn thing over and over, you always stress about the rent, if you’re that worried why don’t you find a better job?”

“I’m never good enough for you, am I? I’m doing the best I can, Dean, you know that!” Cas was crying now, biting his lip after every sentence to keep from sobbing.

“I didn’t say you weren’t good enough! Dammit Cas, there you go, again, you pull that shit every time!” Dean shoved past Cas and into their bedroom, slamming the door behind him, he didn’t even know why he went it there.

The door opened and Cas stomped in holding his breath, looking equal parts pissed and upset. 

“If you dislike me so much why don’t you go sleep with Zeke like you do every time we fight? That’s where you go, isn’t it? His house is the only place you’d go driving south.”

“Do you seriously think that’s where I go, Cas? Do you honestly distrust me that fucking much that you’d think I’m sleeping with /Zeke?/”

Cas rolled his eyes stepping aside as Dean stormed back out of the room, pulling the door shut hard behind him.

“Then where the hell do you go, Dean? Where could you possibly be going?”

“I just drive!” Dean lied, to pissed to admit the sappy thoughts he finds comfort in. “Is it that hard for you to understand? I mean god, you’re supposed to be a collage student, you should be able to understand simple tasks, or do you prefer your homework over me now?”

Several minutes of heated silence followed, the air was thick with anger, so much so, anyone in the hall could probably tell.

Cas whipped open the bedroom door, carrying his blue duffel and heading straight for the door.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Dean jumped up from his seat, walking towards him and grabbing his shoulder.

“I’m leaving, you jackass, now let go!” He ripped his shoulder away from Dean, yanking open the door and stomping down the hall.

Dean stood in the kitchen, door still hanging open, he didn’t know what to do, he wanted to go after him but knew it would just piss him off more.

He pushed the door closed with his boot and walked back into the bedroom. Clothes were strung out, dresser drawers still open, empty hangers in the closet. 

He sat on the edge of the bed, numb, the shirt he had on was Cas’ it was now the last thing of his that he had. Eventually he managed to drink himself to sleep.

He woke up the next morning and reached over his back for Cas’ hand, just then he felt the other side of the bed, cold and empty and all of the night before came rushing back at once. He rolled over burying his face in the pillow and sobbing hard. 

Cas spent the night at Bobby’s place, he’s a good guy, he would do anything for Cas, one night was nothing. He didn’t ask questions even though Cas showed up red eyed and hair a mess, Cas was more than thankful for that, he wasn’t crying when he got there, but if he had to explain it he would’ve been.

~

A year and a half. It had been a year and a half since their fight. They didn’t get to talk much after, Cas ended up moving out of town to live with Benny, an old friend, they had always been friends and it turns out he was looking for a roommate.

A year and a half and neither one of them had loved anyone else.

“Dean?” Dean had heard this over and over in his head, every time he went out, maybe they would bump into each other, just maybe, but each time he imagined it, Cas never forgave him. Even in his head, he could never see Cas forgiving him for that.

/Why’s there so many different kinds of toilet paper, you use it to wipe your ass, I mean-/

“Dean?” It was louder this time, closer. Dean spun around, that was no voice in his head, he remembered Cas’ voice but he could never think up something so gravely and smooth at the same time.

“Cas? What the hell are you doing here?” Cas laughed a bit under his breath, that’s just like Dean, haven’t seen him in over a year and he says hello with “What the hell are you doing here?”

“It’s a grocery store, I’m shopping.” Cas smiled.

Dean smiled back. “It’s good to see you. Who’s the lucky lady?” Dean gestured to the flowers in his hand.

“Oh,” Cas lifted the flowers. “It’s my little cousin’s birthday, Claire. I’m here for icing and apparently flowers.”

Dean smiled again. “Hey,” He grabbed the back of his neck, stuffing his free hand in his pocket. “You wanna get a drink later and catch up? Maybe I can apologize for being such a dick before.. I never forgave myself for that and I wanna make it up to you.”

Cas smiled a bit. “I’ll get a drink with you and catch up, but if you do any kind of apologizing, deal’s off. There’s nothing to apologize for, Dean, we were both being stupid.”

Dean forced a laugh.

They were at the bar for hours, they had two beers each and talked the rest of the time.

Long story short, Dan ended up taking Cas back to his apartment.

The next morning the bed wasn’t cold, it didn’t have that absent small Dean hated so much. It smelled like Cas and would continue to smell like Cas until they got married two years later and bought an actual house.

They still had little fights, but would always make up in the end, Dean never ended up going back to that park for the same reasons. He had a new thing he thought about when he was upset or angry to calm him down, those mornings in the summer when the windows were open and the curtains would blow around, the warm summer air on their skin. Dean would always hold Cas extra close, not because he was cold or he though Cas was, but because there was no way in hell he was ever letting his angel go again.


End file.
